Those Moments We Cherish
by xXFieryPassionXx
Summary: One-shot set a few months after the end of Amon's Revolution. Book 1 - Book 2. Mainly Korra-centric/her thoughts and memory. Implied Makorra.


A/N: So I've had this little prompt going through my head these past few weeks and I finally had time to sit down and write it. It was based off me and a friends conversation. I'm not sure if I'm going to make this into a few chapters or keep it a one-shot. I'll just leave it up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story or the show itself. If I did well... that would be pretty amazing.

The soft breeze that flowed through Republic City did nothing to reduce the heat wave they were experiencing now. Many were in their homes with the air conditioning venting throughout their houses - Kids making funny facial expressions as the cool air blew in their faces. Then there were those who had to work that day. No choice but to face the heat head on in order to feed their families or even themselves for that matter.

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were no exception to this. Mako was working at the police station for who knows how long – Mako tended to work late into the night. Bolin was training with his newly recruited members of the Fire Ferrets. Asami was working on advancing the Sato Industries for the better. Ever since it had been used to help Amon in his revolution, it had gained less and less income.

Korra on the other hand was left to be alone on Air Temple Island. She sighed out of boredom as she rested her head against the windowsill. She was tired of sitting here.

It has been almost a three months now since her fight with Amon. Three months since she almost lost her bending. Yes she had gained it back a week later but she would suffer from nightmares, terrifying nightmares. Always consisting of her bending being taken away again and she could never get it back this time, or her friends getting extremely hurt. Sometimes even killed at the hands of Amon or his lieutenant while she could do nothing but watch the life drain from their eyes and their screams ringing in her ears. Each and everytime she had one of these dreams she would wake up gasping for air, sweat and tears trickling down her face as she repeated to herself over and over again that she was okay, everything was okay.

Mako had been the only one to notice the dark circles under her eyes and the slight change in her behavior. He had ended up confronting her about it, arguing deep into the night until she finally broke. She had explained the nightmares to him in vivid detail sobbing into his chest. He had held her close to him all night as she slept promising to be there when she woke up. The next morning she had told him it was the first night in a long time that she was truly able to sleep peacefully. When night came around he would offer her his scarf. It made him feel safe and he had told her so believing it would comfort her in the night as well seeing as it was a part of him.

Korra broke from her thoughts as she watched as the waves splashed against the far side of the Island where there was a small beach. The water bender hadn't been in her element in so long. Of course that wasn't entirely true. She had used it during her fights against the equalists but it wasn't the same. She could feel how the waves pushed and pulled, grasping at the sand only to fall away. It brought back memories of her home in the Southern Water Tribe and the hours she spent by the water there with master Katara. A slow smile crept onto her face, "The beach it is" she thought.

She slipped off her bed and walked towards her wardrobe. She was hot and sweaty in her normal watertribe get up and she wanted to change that. She pulled open the wooden doors to find the outfit Asami had gotten her a few months ago. She smiled inwardly to herself. That day was quite eventful.

 _*Three months earlier*_

" _I…can't ..DO IT!" korra screamed in frustration at Tenzin. For the past three hours she and Tenzin had done nothing but train with very little success on her part._

" _What don't you don't understand?! Huh?! I'm trying! I really am but I can't do anything when I feel as if I… as if I..." she struggled to finish catching her breathe and fell to her knees, head in hands. She felt a hand lay gently across her shoulder. "We're done for today. Go get some rest." Tenzin said calmly. A tear escaped cascading down her cheek leaving a trail in its wake. A thumb swept across her cheek to brush away any evidence of her distress. She immediately jumped into his arms._

" _I'm sorry," she whispered._

" _I'm sorry too Korra," he whispered back, holding her close, "I'm sorry too.."._

 _*Hours later*_

 _Squeals of laughter echoed throughout the air temple. After lunch, everyone had gone into the living space just to spend time with one another. Considering everyone was always working, no one really felt like they knew what was going on in their lives and it was good to just sit back and enjoy one another when they could._

" _Come to me baby Rohan", Bolin cooed,_

" _No come to me baby…",replied Ikki sending a glare to those around her._

" _No me I'm the awesome brother",Meelo stated, pointing to his chest proudly._

 _The two couples chuckled at the group on the floor who had baby Rohan in the center. Ever since he began to walk they were constantly calling to him to come to them. It was like a game - Each time he would come, that 'player' would earn a point and those who had the most points at the end of the week got to do whatever they wanted done for them the entire day._

 _Korra chuckled at them in amusement as she snuggled even more into her boyfriend's body-Burying her face into the red fabric wrapped around his neck. Naturally Mako was warmer than the average person considering he was a firebender so Korra loved to take advantage of it when she could. She could feel the laughter in his chest as he pulled her closer to him._

" _Are you ok?" he asked quietly._

 _She looked up at him, smiling brightly, "Everything's perfect."_

" _Good", he whispered before gently placing a kiss against her forehead._

 _She looked up, holding his gaze, the couple felt grins creep among their faces. They had been through so much together, and despite everything that's happened, their relationship still held through thick and thin. She couldn't be more grateful to be where she was today. Sometimes she would think to herself on nights when she couldn't sleep - Where would she be now if she hadn't come to Republic City when she did? What if she wasn't the Avatar and someone else was? Would she have even met the famous brothers at all? What about Tenzin and his family? Would she have met them? These were constant questions flowing through her head but when there was moments like these playing in front of her she chastised herself for even thinking that way. They were family and she could only thank the spirits for that. There was absolutely no need to question it._

 _She was broken from her thoughts when she felt Mako nudge her. She glared at him only realizing how quiet it had gotten. She turned to ask why but stopped. Rohan had broken through the group and was waddling towards her with outstretched hands and giggling. Korra had never had actual alone time with the baby. Ever since the fight with Amon, she was never truly able to enjoy much free time. People were constantly calling on the Avatar with new problems to be fixed. Korra being who she is did everything she could to appease their demands. Attending meetings after countless meetings in order to come up with a plan that could satisfy the people of Republic City. So to see him voluntarily walking towards her was a bit of a shock. Surely she was imagining things. Right? Sitting up and outstretching her hands towards him she whispered encouragements._

 _He was only a few steps away before Rohan said anything._

" _Oo...rra" he gurgled stepping closer._

" _Yep" she thought she was definitely imagining things because she's pretty sure this little toddler coming towards her had attempted to say her name._

" _What was that?", she cooed as she picked him up and put him in her lap._

" _Oo..rra" he gurgled again before resting his head against her chest._

 _Aaaand… there goes her heart._

 _Gasps and aww's could be heard around the room but she payed no attention to it. All she could think about was that this little baby here in her lap said her name. She didn't even think he really knew her. She could feel the happy tears threatening to spill from her eyes and her lip trembled. She held him close smiling in delight at what happened. Korra looked up to see Tenzin and Pema wearing loving smiles, the group on the floor pouting, having lost the round all together ,but you could see the happiness in their eyes at the scene before them. She turned her head slightly to see Mako staring at her with love and adoration. Korra watched as Mako leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek and couldn't help the blush from emerging on her face as she felt his soft lips connect with her skin._

" _I think Korra takes the win this time guys," Bolin said, breaking the silence. Nods were given around the room in agreement._

" _Oh no does that mean the game's over? Meelo piped up._

 _They all just laughed._

" _Seriously! Who won then?", he pouted._

 _The group broke up after that to do their own thing, Tenzin had left after getting a phone call saying he was needed down at City Hall. Pema had left to go lay down shortly after Tenzin left, picking up the sleepy Rohan from Korra's arms gently as not to wake him and left. Jinora left to go to her library, while Meelo and Ikki ran outside to play air ball bickering on the way out on who was going to win the race. Leaving Mako, Bolin, and Korra alone._

" _What time did Asami say to meet her?", asked Korra_

 _Earlier that week the four had made plans to come into the city. There plans consisted of going to the supermarket, Narooks for lunch, and shopping. Korra had remembered the first time she had gone to the market. It was with Mako and Bolin after their training session. She had been utterly fascinated by the different cultures she found there. So when she found out there was another market being held this week she immediately wanted to go. Narooks was everyone's favorite so there was no question in mind on what to do when it came to food. As for shopping,well...that had been Asami's idea. The only reason the other three had agreed to it was because it would make her happy._

" _She said around 10:30 and its 10:22 now.", said Bolin standing up from his position on the floor._

" _Well then let's go what are we waiting for!", Korra exclaimed excitedly, jumping up from the couch "Last one to the pier is a stinking hog monkey" she yelled before disappearing through the front door._

" _Oh, it's on Avatar!" Bolin had laughed, bolting from the room leaving Mako in his wake. Obviously Korra had won but it was quite amusing to watch her boyfriend and Bolin tackle each other to prevent one another from being last. Eventually Bolin had won having had to of shift the earth beneath Mako's feet making him stumble and fall behind. She laughed at the brooding firebender as he walked the rest of the way towards her._

" _Mako's a stinking hog monkey" Bolin chanted causing said firebender to knock him off the pier._

" _Hey!" Bolin sputtered._

" _Aww lighten up city boy, at least you're my stinking hog monkey" she smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck._

" _If i'm your hog monkey then you're my rabaroo" he muttered._

" _Duhh" she laughed before pecking him on the lips._

" _Ughhh a little help here!" came a yell from the other side of the pier._

 _The couple broke apart to see a sopping wet Bolin with a scowl on his face. She laughed as she flicked her wrist upward collecting all the water from his clothes before throwing it over the side._

" _I don't know Bo I may have came in last but you were a picture perfect hog monkey just now"_

 _*Time Skip*_

" _Goodnight, Mako" Korra whispered beneath her covers, stroking his cheek._

 _A small smile lip up his face as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly, "Goodnight, Korra"._

 _He quietly slipped from the room closing the door behind him._

 _Sighing happily she slipped further under the covers. Today had been perfect. Mako had bought her a water tribe bracelet from one of the venders with a fire nation bracelet to match. They really were beautiful. She had been confused at first until Mako had explained the meaning of the two. The bracelets themselves were made of two leather straps that intertwined as if it was in an intricate dance coming together as one. Korra's, the colors of navy blue and white; His red and amber gold - just like his eyes. At each end of the bracelet there was a pendulum cut in half but could clearly be seen depicting their heritage. When Mako had slipped his hand into hers and brought the bracelet halves together she finally understood what he was showing her._

" _They say that two people of similar nature can never hope to become one, but with two opposites they can better understand their differences and create harmony.", he had told her. The rest of the day they were inseparable._

 _She had also gotten a new outfit with Asami. She had tried on countless of clothes that day but had only ended up buying one. The top was a sheer navy blue with white intricate patterns that was cut just above her midriff. It came together by two straps of white fabric tied into a bow behind her neck leaving her shoulders bare just how she liked it. The skirt itself rested low on her hips with a pale blue sash wrapped around it. The outer layer of the skirt was a white lace and beneath that was a navy blue fabric that was cut to mid thigh. Asami had been the only one there to judge her outfit considering Mako and Bolin were in the men's store across from the one they were in so neither of them got to see it._

 _She fell asleep with a smile on her face and a red fabric that belonged to a certain firebender boy, curled around her hands._

Korra chuckled at the memory as she walked down the steps towards her desired destination. That had been almost two months ago. Team Avatar hadn't gone out on a day like that since then. With Mako gaining his new position as detective, Bolin's training with his new recruits **(They were still pretty terrible)** , and Asami working to advance Future Industries, and not to mention her Avatar duties, it had been almost impossible to find free time in their schedules that worked for them all. Although this saddened her she didn't let it get to her. Not today.

She felt the sand beneath her toes as she walked towards the water. She sat at the edge of where the waves just reached mid thigh, letting the water rush over her heated body. She let the sounds around her consume her. She loved the sounds of the satomobiles that could be heard here from on Air Temple Island, in the city, the people and the different cultures, despite the danger it sometimes brought. Standing up she moved her body to a dance no one knew. Swaying her hips and curling her hands upward slowly causing the water to rise and sway with her. It was in that moment she felt at peace within herself.

Despite her connection with her natural element and the love she had for the city nearby. It would never be home to her because home wasn't just a 'place'. Home to her were the thoughts she held inside her head and cherished within her heart. Furnishing it with memories of the trusting friendships she had made, with the people she considered family and other memorable things. This way whenever her Avatar duties called her to different parts of the world, she could take those memories wherever she may go throughout her lifetime. It was those moments that made her feel as if she could rise and bring balance to the world. Those memories fueling her drive to be the Avatar she was destined to be.


End file.
